I Want To Be Happy
by ChubbyPony
Summary: Oneshot CodyNate fluff


**A/N:** Jumping on the bandwagon here. A little Cody/Nate fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 15/love

* * *

"I hate him!" She wailed, throwing her arms in the air and glaring evilly across the grass, to where he stood, listening intently to Coach Gunderson.

"You don't." Nate reasoned.

"I do! I really, really do!" Cody snapped, pacing back and forth and kicking up the grass with the toe of her shoe.

"He's your boyfriend." Nate reminded her, though it made him cringe to say it.

"_Exactly!_ Boyfriends don't forget dates! Boyfriends don't ditch you every five seconds to run off and hit a stupid ball!" Cody ranted, drawing attention from several passers-by. She glared. "What!" They scurried off.

"Cody." Nate attempted to sound soothing, though it was against his basic instinct, "He's a boy. We have no brains. You must be very slow and patient with us."

"_You_ have a brain." Cody laughed.

"I'm a very rare thing among the male species." Nate retorted, smiling his half-smile.

"Well, maybe I want one of the rare ones then…not _that._" She threw a hand in Squib's general direction. Inside, Nate beamed. Oh yeah, she liked him. Outside, he shrugged nonchalantly and went back to trying to calm her down.

"You don't mean that," he reprimanded, "You love him Cody." His heart twisted and contorted when he said this, just like it did each time he saw them together.

"I don't want too. I want to hate him." She muttered, falling back into the grass. Nate flopped down beside her and the two teens lay looking up at the sky, heads together.

"But you don't?" Nate asked.

"No. Well, maybe. Sometimes." Cody decided. Nate laughed.

"Talk to him, Cody."

"I'm tired of doing all the talking. I shouldn't have to explain everything to him. I want him to talk." She sat up and smiled down at him. "I'm going to go talk to him aren't I?"

"Yup." Nate sat up and pulled her into a friendly hug. "Your heart is just too big. You have to learn how to be a bitch."

"Be bitchy? Gee, thanks for the great advice." Cody laughed wryly and patted his arm. "Seriously, thanks Nate." She walked off across the grass, turning to wave lightly over her shoulder. Nate plastered his fake smile and gave an overzealous wave. God, he hated Squib.

* * *

"You're an idiot." Nate said, walking up behind Squib between Math and English the next day.

"Excuse me? What the hell is your problem, bookworm?" Squib snapped, twisting his lock forcefully.

"You. You're hurting her. Bad." Nate stepped between Squib and the lock and Squib was shocked at how menacing Nate could look.

"What?" He sputtered, slightly shaken.

"Cody. Your girlfriend. The one you're supposed to be in love with. You're killing her man."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Squib growled.

"You blow off dates, you're practicing all the time, you never talk to her, she's pissed dude. And hurt."

"And how the hell would you know?" Squib pushed him out of the way, fed up.

"She has to talk to someone."

"Oh, so she picks you huh?"

"I'm the one who's there. It should be you."

"Why the sudden interest in my relationship status?"

"Not yours. Hers. I know you're an idiot, but she doesn't seem to get it. She still loves you. And I don't want to see her hurt. So open up your eyes and do something, jack ass." Nate went from menacing, back to his sauntering, 'couldn't care less' look in less than five seconds. He walked off down the hall and if Squib hadn't seen it for himself, he never would have known Nate could be so …threatening.

* * *

"You talked to him, didn't you?" Cody asked, flopping down in her usual spot beside Nate in the grass.

"Talked to who?" Nate played stupid.

"You know who."

"Maybe I said something."

"Why?"

"Because someone had to get it through his thick head that you wouldn't be around forever."

"And that someone was you?"

"He was hurting you Cody."

"I know."

"But you kept going back to him."

"We women are complicated."

"Tell me about it. So, things are back to normal between you and lover boy?"

"No."

"What did he do now?"

"Don't say that." Cody reprimanded, "He isn't that bad Nate, if you know him."

"He's an ass."

"Whatever." Cody sat up and started to pull her legs under her.

'Wait." Nate grabbed her arm. "I didn't mean that."

"I do love him, Nate." She said to him gently, lying back down. Nate felt his heart shatter. "He's one of my best friends. But I want to be happy."

"And you aren't happy with him?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So…"

"I broke up with him."

"Yeah?" Nate slid a little closer.

"Yeah."

"If you love him, why'd you break up with him?"

"Because he was being an ass. He's a great friend and all, but he's not up to snuff as a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"He really is a great guy Nate." Cody said.

"Ok."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"But?"

"I want to be happy."

"You said that already."

"I know."

"Know you said that already?"

"Yeah. And I know what would make me happy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Something like this." She slid over and laid her head on his chest, tangling her fingers in his.

"Oh." Nate wanted to kiss her right now, but he could see Squib and the gang staring from across campus.

"But I don't want to hurt him." Cody whispered, following his gaze.

"Ok."

"So…we wait?"

"We wait."

"Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank-you."

"Just as long as I get my kiss eventually."

"You will."


End file.
